


somewhere I can rest my soul

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The X Factor Era
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: - Jestem Louis Tomlinson - mówi chłopiec, wyciągając rękę. Spoglądając na nią, Harry gapi się na słowo piękny wypisane tam, wzdłuż palca wskazującego. Wydaje się, że ktoś inny dokładnie wie, jak wspaniały jest Louis.Chcąc nie wyglądać na całkowitego dupka, Harry bierze dłoń Louisa w swoją i mruczy cicho: - Miło cię poznać.Lub AU, gdzie sposób, w jaki twoja bratnia dusza cię widzi, jest wytatuowany na twojej skórze.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [somewhere I can rest my soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763647) by [togetherwecouldbealright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/pseuds/togetherwecouldbealright). 



_Nieznajomy_.

Słowo jest owinięte wokół kostki Harry’ego wariackim charakterem pisma od dłuższego czasu. Nawet nie pamięta dni, kiedy go _nie_  było.

Nie przejmuje się tym za bardzo - to tylko znaczy, że jeszcze nie poznał swojej bratniej duszy. Od czasu do czasu Harry zastanawia się co jest napisane na skórze tej drugiej osoby. Czy także jest to _nieznajomy_ czy zupełnie coś innego.

Ma szesnaście lat, stojąc w kolejce do The X Factor, gryząc nerwowo wargę, kiedy zauważa czarny tusz owijający się wokół jego nadgarstka.

_Uroczy._

Harry gapi się na swój nadgarstek z niedowierzaniem przez sekundę, zanim sięga do swojej siostry Gemmy, palcami ciągnąc za jej koszulkę.Po wywiadzie z Dermotem, jego mama i ojczym Robin zniknęli, by kupić kilka butelek wody.

\- Gemma. _Gem._

\- Co jest? W końcu zaczęły się nerwy? - pyta Gemma, odwracając się do niego, a potem zamiera, kiedy widzi nadgarstek Harry’ego. - Czy to...?

Harry przytakuje, pocierając palcami słowo, by upewnić się, że naprawdę tam jest. Dociera to do niego wtedy, gdy tusz nie rozciera się i podrywa głowę, skanując tłum wokół siebie.

Wokół są tysiące ludzi i nie ma absolutnie mowy, by odkrył, która z tych osób jest przeznaczona jemu. To może być dziewczyna stojąca obok, z różowymi pasemkami we włosach i oczami skupionymi na telefonie, albo chłopak stojący w połowie kolejki z zimnym, wyrachowanym spojrzeniem, gdy przygląda się reszcie swojej konkurencji.

\- Ja nie... co mam zrobić? - pyta Gemmy, czując, że brakuje mu oddechu, a ona oferuje mu pocieszający uśmiech, ktory nieco go uspokaja.

\- Czekasz i masz nadzieję na najlepsze - odpowiada, ściskając lekko jego nadgarstek.

—

Harry jest na scenie, adrenalina buzuje w jego żyłach, gdy Simon Cowell mówi:

\- I będziesz szczęśliwy słysząc, że zamierzam zgodzić się z Nicole. Przechodzisz.

\- Dziękuję. - Udaje mu się jakoś powiedzieć, pomimo uśmiechu, który grozi przełamaniem jego twarzy na pół.

Jest ledwo świadom, że się rusza, dopóki jest za kulisami i dziesięć osób przytula go jednocześnie, mówiąc mu, jak są dumni. Wszystko, o czym myśli to: _Zrobiłem to, przeszedłem._

Przegapia słowo _supergwiazda_  wypisane na jego karku.

—

Tydzień przed bootcampem, Harry siedzi w swojej sypialni, kiedy zauważa nowe słowo na udzie. _Malowniczy_. To sprawia, że uśmiecha się przez trzy dni.

—

Harry jest w łazience, mokrymi dłońmi ściskając umywalkę, a jego knykcie są napięte, gdy próbuje oddychać, powstrzymując panikę w piersi.

Zerka w lustro tylko na sekundę, ale to wystarczające, by zobaczyć _utalentowany_  nabazgrane na jego obojczyku i w końcu oddycha głęboko.

Kiedy to robi, drzwi do łazienki się otwierają i ciało Harry’ego obraca się bez jego zgody, by zobaczyć, kto mu przeszkadza i zamiast tego wpada prosto na tę osobę, opryskując koszulkę chłopaka wodą z mokrych rąk.

\- Oops. - Harry mamrocze do siebie, a jego policzki płoną czerwienią z zażenowania, kiedy w końcu unosi wzrok.

Zamiast spotkać się ze złym wyrazem twarzy, widzi ciepłe, niebieskie oczy i najjaśniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział w życiu.

\- Cześć - mówi chłopak i coś wewnątrz Harry’ego skręca się i obraca, ożywając.

\- Cz-cześć. - Harry jąka się, robiąc krok do tyłu w szoku, ale jakoś nieznajomy wciąż się uśmiecha. Jego uśmiech jest piękny. Tak jak wszystko inne. 

\- Harry Styles, prawda? - pyta niebieskooki chłopak, przekrzywiając z zaciekawieniem głowę. - Widziałem twoje przesłuchanie.

Harry może jedynie skinąć głową, zaciskając usta, zanim powie coś tak niedorzecznego jak _zmarszczki wokół twoich oczu sprawiają, że moje serce trzepocze._

\- Jestem Louis Tomlinson - mówi chłopiec, wyciągając rękę. Spoglądając na nią, Harry gapi się na słowo _piękny_ wypisane tam, wzdłuż palca wskazującego. Wydaje się, że ktoś inny dokładnie wie, jak wspaniały jest Louis.

Chcąc nie wyglądać na całkowitego dupka, Harry bierze dłoń Louisa w swoją i mruczy cicho:

\- Miło cię poznać.

\- Wzajemnie. - Louis zgadza się, wciąż się szczerząc, nim jego uśmiech opada nieco, gdy patrzy na Harry’ego. - Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz trochę blado.

\- Jestem naprawdę zdenerwowany. - Harry przyznaje, szokując nawet siebie. Coś w Louisie sprawia, że wydaje się godny zaufania i wygląda na to, że instynkt Harry’ego jest dobry, bo wyraz twarzy Louisa łagodnieje.

\- Nie powinieneś być. - Louis informuje go, ściskając jego dłoń, nim ją puszcza. - Rozwaliłeś swoje przesłuchanie, a ten występ przed chwilą? To było niesamowite, stary. Zdecydowanie przejdziesz.

Harry śmieje się nerwowo, kręcąc głową.

\- No nie wiem.

Louis wydaje się być osobiście tym urażony.

\- Ej, nie bądź głupi, Harold. Poradzisz sobie świetnie. Przeznaczone jest ci być gwiazdą.

Harry mruga, zdumiony tym, że ten nieznajomy pokłada w nim tyle wiary. To niemal sprawia, że sam chce w to uwierzyć. Już nie czuje się tak zdenerwowany.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

\- Wiem to. - Louis odpowiada z pewnością, nim sięga do spodni i wyciąga telefon. - W zasadzie, zróbmy sobie teraz zdjęcie. Kiedy będziesz słąwny, będę mógł powiedzieć, że miałem tyle szczęścia, by cię poznać. Mogę dostać też autograf?

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - Harry pyta sceptycznie, przygryzając wargę by powstrzymać uśmiech, gdy patrzy na powagę wymalowaną na twarzy Louisa.

Louis po prostu promienieje, przysuwają się bliżej i owijając jedną rękę wokół ramionHarry’ego, zanim wyciąga przed siebie telefon.

\- Cheese! - woła i Harry w końcu pozwala sobie na szeroki uśmiech, gdy telefon Louisa robi im zdjęcie. Zanim Harry może poprosić o to, by je zobaczyć, Louis wyciąga swój portfel  długopis z kieszeni, wręczając go Harry’emu.

\- Co robisz? - Harry pyta z zaciekawieniem, patrząc, jak Louis grzebie w portfelu, dopóki nie znajduje tego, czego szukał.

\- Nie mogę mieć twojego autografu na ręce, prawda? - odpowiada, trzymając pustą karteczkę samoprzylepną. - Dla twojego największego fana.

Harry nie może powstryzmać chichotu, który opuszcza jego usta.

\- Jesteś szalony. - Informuje go, ale i tak bierze karteczkę, pisząc na niej dokładnie to, o co poprosił Louis.

\- Ach, czy to jest coś, co mówi się do swojego największego fana? Kto poprowadzi fanclub Harry’ego Stylesa, jeśli odejdę? - Louis droczy się i brzuch Harry’ego wypełnia się motylkami, kiedy wręcza karteczkę Louisowi.

\- Moja mama, prawdopodobnie - odpowiada szczerze i to wywołuje śmiech Louisa.

To prawdopodobnie najwspanialszy dźwięk, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał w całym swoim życiu.

\- Godne zastępstwo. - Louis zgadza się, nim jego oczy zerkają ponad ramieniem Harry’ego w kierunku kabin. - Naprawdę szkoda mi kończyć naszą uroczą rozmowę, ale naprawdę muszę skorzystać z ubikacji. - Przyznaje.

Usta Harry’ego otwierają się odrobinę, gdy uświadamia sobie, że jego nerwowe załamanie powstrzymało Louisa od załatwienia swoich potrzeb.

\- Ja... tak bardzie przepraszam. - Przeprasza, zdenerwowany. - Oczywiście, idź. Przepraszam, że cię zatrzymałem.

\- Jest w porządku. - Louis odpowiada, uśmiechajac się znowu. - Było warto.

I zanim Harry może zarejestrować co się dzieje, Louis przyciąga go do szybkiego uścisku szepcząc “Powodzenia” do jego ucha, zanim znika w jednej z kabin.

Harry stoi tam tylko przez sekundę, oszołomiony, zanim uświadamia sobie, że prawdopodobnie powinien wyjść.

Godzinę później, kiedy jego koszulka się podnosi, zauważa _supernowa_  napisane na biodrze.

—

\- Zdecydowaliśmy się przepuścić was razem.

Harry nie myśli dwa razy, zanim chwyta Louisa w swoje ramiona, całkowicie szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie myślał o sobie jako o szczęściarzu, ale nie może uwierzyć w to, że jakoś skończył w tym samym zespole co Louis, i że obaj przechodzą do domów sędziowskich, i że są _razem_. To szczęście, to musi być to.

Głos w jego głowie szepcze _przeznaczenie_ , ale on ledwo to słyszy, zbyt zajęty byciem duszonym ze wszystkim stron przez resztę zespołu. Także nie zauważa napisu _początek_  na wewnętrznej części ręki, ale to mimo wszystko tam jest.

—

Nie pozwalają mu zostać z Louisem w szpitalu po tym, jak zostaje ukuty przez jeżowca, ale Harry myśli, że to może lepiej, bo wszystko, co wnosił do to niepokój.

Ćwiczą kilka razy i Liam potrząsa głową, a strach jest wyraźny w jego oczach, gdy mówi:

\- To wcale nie brzmi dobrze.

\- To nie jest równie silne bez niego. - Harry dodaje, a jego głos jest zachrypnięty ze zmartwienia. 

Nie może przestać myśleć o Louisie, samym w szpitalu, w obcym kraju.

Jest tak chory ze zmartwienia, że kiedy zauważa słowo _bezpieczny_  napisane na kolanie, wszystko, co może zrobić, to gapić się na nie niewidzącym wzrokiem i myśleć o tym, jak niepewnie musi czuć się teraz Louis.

To zajmuje kilka godzin, ale w chwili, gdy Harry znowu widzi Louisa, zeskakuje ze schodów i biegnie do niego, owijając wokół niego ręce, wdychając jego zapach i myśląc _dzięki Bogu._

—

\- Ja i Hazza bierzemy ten. - Louis informuje, gdy tylko wchodzi do pokoju, pocierając knykciami o drewno piętrowego łóżka po lewej stronie. Harry podąża za nim, szczerząc się, gdy siada na dolnym łóżku, przyciskając nogę do tej chłopaka.

\- Cokolwiek - mówi zmęczony Zayn, gdy, potykając się, podchodzi do najbliższego łóżka i opada na nie twarzą w dół. Niall i Liam podążają jego śladem.

Louis pochyla się i szepcze konspiracyjnym głosem: “Zrobimy im tak wiele psikusów” do ucha Harry’ego, zanim prostuje się, wyglądając niewinnie.

Harry chichocze i Liam posyła im podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale nic nie mówi, ponieważ on i pozostali chłopcy szybko nauczyli się nie kwestionować wygłupów Harry’ego i Louisa.

Wszyscy zaczynają się rozpakowywać, poza Zaynem, który zasypia, a Harry znajduje bransoletkę wciśniętą do jednej z jego toreb, która w tajemniczy sposób wygląda jak jedna z bransoletek, którą widział u sióstr Louisa kilka dni temu.

Odwraca się, by unieść brew na Louisa, ale starszy chłopak nie zwraca na niego uwagi, więc Harry wyciąga rękę, by poklepać go po ramieniu, kiedy zamiera na słowa wypisane na grzbiecie jego dłoni. _Spełnienie marzeń._

Louis odwraca się wtedy do niego, niemal tak, jakby czuł bliskość Harry’ego, ale zauważa to, co pochłania uwagę Harry’ego i się zatrzymuje.

\- Wiesz, kto to jest? - pyta cicho.

Harry spogląda znad słów, a jego myśli wciąż wirują. Ktoś myśli, że jest “spełnieniem marzeń”? Nie po raz pierwszy Harry płonie z ciekawości, kto może myśleć o nim takie rzeczy.

\- Nie - odpowiada równie cicho. - Wiesz, kto jest twoją?

W odpowiedzi Louis podwija rękaw, by pokazać słowo _dziwaczny_  na wewnętrznej stronie łokcia.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, ze wiem. Ale kto nazywałby _mnie_  dziwacznym?

Harry ignoruje irytującą dziurę w brzuchu, krzyczącą z zazdrości i zamiast tego wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jesteś dość dziwaczny - mamrocze, odwracając wzrok.

Louis mruczy w odpowiedzi, ale nic nie mówi.

—

Kilka dni później Louis wychodzi spod prysznica z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół talii, a na jego piersi jest napis _najlepszy przyjaciel_. Harry przez pół godziny kipi ze złości do nieznajomego, który ma odwagę nazywać Louisa swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, zanim Mary przychodzi, by uderzyć go w głowę zwiniętą gazetą i oferuje mu owsiankę.

Na żebrach Harry’ego są słowa _czarujący_  i _sympatia_. Po tym, jak mówi o tym Louisowi przy wspólnej kolacji, starszy chłopak wydaje się być nieco zdystansowany i Harry decyduje się nie mówić więcej o znakach bratnich dusz, dopóki nie będzie musiał.

—

Po ich pierwszym występie na żywo Harry przebiera się w ich garderobie, kiedy Niall woła żartobliwie:

\- Co za idiota opisuje cię jako _melodyjny?_  - Po czym wybucha śmiechem.

Harry obraca się, starając się zobaczyć napis na swoich plecach, ale nie może. Wciąż, słowo odbija się echem w jego głowie, zwłaszcza, gdy widzi sposób, w jaki Louis odwraca się od niego.

—

\- Liam jest tym mądrym, Harry jest flirciarzem, Zayn jest próżny, Niall zabawny... - Louis milknie, a Hary nie może się powstrzymać, by patrzeć na niego zamiast na kamerę.

\- A Louis jest liderem. - Wypala, a Zayn i Niall zaczynają się śmiać, więc dodaje: - Louis jest liderem, bo tylko to zostało.

Prywatnie myśli, że Louis naprawdę jest liderem ich grupy, ze sposobem, w jaki trzyma ich wszystkich razem, ale nie sądzi, że powinien to powiedzieć.

Dopiero kiedy jest pod prysznicem, zauważa słowo _flirciarz_ , napisane na jego bicepsie i mruży oczy w zastanowieniu.

—

Harry ma teorię, ale jest niebezpieczna. Nie jest gotowy, by powiedzieć ją na głos, ale zwiększa uwagę na znaki bratniej duszy Louisa, skupiając się na nich bardziej niż na kogokolwiek inneo.

Słowa _pewny siebie_  owijają nadgarstek Louisa, słowo _genialny_  jest na jego karku, _przystojny_  na kości policzkowej, _głośny_  na żuchwie, _cierpliwy_  na brzuchu.

Na ciele Harry’ego jest słowo _wspaniały_  wypisane wzdłuż jego ręki, tylko po to, by być zastąpionym przez _rodzinny_  na ramieniu, a potem słowo _zadziorny_  na jednym z pośladków (co dla Nialla jest szczególnie zabawne). Poza tym jest _the X factor_  wypisane na jego czole i to nieco żenujące, ale w tym samym czasie myśli o tym że jego bratnia dusza sądzi, że on ma czynnik X i niemal mdleje z sugestii.

Pewnego razu znajduje napis _ładne, małe ciałko_  na mięśniach skośnych brzucha i rumieni się tak intensywnie, że Louis pyta co z nim jest.

Harry jedynie bełkocze, mamrocząc coś o potrzebie wyrzucenia śmieci i wybiega.

—

Pewnego wieczoru wychodzą do baru, z grupą pozostałych uczestników i Louis jest zdecydowanie pijany, gdy tańczy wśród tłumu. Harry obserwuje go z ich stolika, pomimo tego, że Louis proponował mu, by poszedł z nim.

Louis w końcu zerka w jego stronę i kiedy ich oczy się spotykają, Harry przysięga, że jest tam iskierka i zastanawia się, czy Louis też to czuje. Nie może zapytać, ale kiedy Louis mruga do niego, Harry wstaje bez własnej woli.

Idzie przez tłum, dopóki nie stoi przed Louisem, a jego wzrok opada do napisu _flirciarz_ , który widnieje na boku jego szyi.

\- Chcesz zatańczyć, Hazza? - Louis mamrocze, już sięgając do jego talii i Harry się poddaje, owijając rękę wokół karku Louisa, kciukiem pocierając o jego znak.

Louis pochyla się bliżej i kiedy mówi do ucha Harry’ego, ten nie może powstrzymać drżenia.

\- Jak myślisz, kto sprawił, że słowo _kuszący_  jest tutaj? - Gdy Louis to mowi, przyciska kciuk do wewnętrznej strony ręki Harry’ego.

Harry wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, nim mamrocze:

\- To nie ma znaczenia.

Na to Louis odsuwa się i unosi brwi.

\- Jak to?

Harry ledwo wzrusza ramionami, a potem, ponieważ jest głupi i nierozważny, przyciąga Louisa za kark i całuje go. Ku jego uldze, Louis oddaje pocałunek, a jego palce wbijają się mocniej w skórę Harry’ego.

Kiedy odsuwa się, by odetchną, słowo _flirciarz_  znika spod jego kciuka, a zamiast tego _świetnie się całuje_  pojawia się pod obojczykiem Louisa i Harry czuje się oszalały ze szczęścia.

Nie mówi nic Louisowi tego wieczoru, głównie dlatego, że po kilku tańcach wracają do domu, a Louis zasypia na jego ramieniu.

—

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - mówi Harry następnego popołudnia, przygryzając wargę, gdy patrzy na plecy Louisa, gdy ten szuka słoika z cukrem. Spod jego koszulki widać napis _milusi_.

\- Jeśli chodzi o to, że żałujesz wczorajszego wieczoru, poczekaj, aż wypiję herbatę - odpowiada Louis, a jego głos jest szorstki od poprzedniej nocy. 

Większość ludzi wciąż jest w pokojach, odsypiając kaca. Harry patrzy na niego przez sekundę, nim potrząsa głową.

\- Nie, obiecuję. Nie żałuję tego. - Zapewnia go i patrzy, jak napięcie znika z ramion Louisa, gdy ten przytakuje.

Gdy tylko herbata jest gotowa, Louis siada naprzeciwko Harry’ego i podaje mu kubek. Harry czuje jak jego serce się rozgrzewa i słowa _liczący się z innymi_  pojawia się na łokciu Louisa. Starszy chłopak wydaje się tego nie zauważać.

\- Zatem co jest? - pyta cicho. 

Zawsze jest łagodniejszy nad ranem, jak zauważa Harry, gdy starszy chłopak uśmiecha się do niego, zmęczony.

\- Możesz mi najpierw odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie? - pyta Harry i ma nadzieję, modli się, by jego plan wypalił.

Louis przytakuje, wyglądając na podejrzliwego, cierpkiego i zjednanego w tej samej chwili.

\- Co o mnie myślisz? Jak, gdybyś musiał mnie opisać jednym słowem?

Pytanie musiało zaskoczyć Louisa, bo chłopak zamiera, z kubkiem uniesionym w połowie drogi do ust; zamiast się napić, odstawia go na stół. Posyła Harry’emu długie, twarde spojrzenie, przez które żołądek Harry’ego zaciska się z nerwów.

\- Nie potrafię. - Louis mówi w końcu, spuszczając wzrok. - Jesteś uroczy, jesteś czarujący, jesteś zabawny, słodki, inteligentny, troskliwy... jesteś wszystkim.

Przez sekundę żaden z nich nie oddycha, a potem, tak, jak Harry przewidział, słowo _wszystko_  pojawia się na jego nadgarstku.

Nie mówiąc niczego, Harry unosi nadgarstek, by Louis mógł go zobaczyć, a potem chłopak wciąga gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Harry. - Louis oddycha, wpatrując się w znak. - To... to mówi wszystko.

\- Tak. - Harry zgadza się i przysięga, że jego serce zatrzymuje się, kiedy Louis lekko przesuwa palcami po znamieniu, jakby niepewien, czy naprawdę tam jest.

\- Czy to znaczy, że jesteś moją... moją bratnią duszą? - Louis szepcze, a jego wilgotne oczy wreszcie spotykają te Harry’ego.

Harry przytakuje, czując, jak jego gardło się zaciska. Bierze drżącą ręką drugą dłoń Louisa i pokazuje mu napis na jego knykciach.

\- Widzisz?

_Miłość mojego życia._

Louis wypuszcza niedowierzający śmiech i pochyla się, przyciągając Harry’ego do miękkiego, słodkiego pocałunku.

\- Moja bratnia dusza. - Louis powtarza naprzeciw jego ust i Harry w końcu, w końcu pozwala sobie na uśmiech.

—

Wiele lat później, znamieniem bratniej duszy, najczęściej widzianym na Louisie i Harrym, jest napis _dom._


End file.
